Hormones
by 777thHeaven
Summary: Cuando tienes 15 años, las hormonas pueden hacerte pasar malos ratos. No importa si eres el chico más correcto de todos ¿Verdad, Toshiro? - SPIN OFF de Sinking Black. Advertencias: AU. Escenas subidas de tono. (M por precaución)


Hola ¿qué tal, pequeñines? ¿Cómo están? Acá _**777thHeaven**_ escribiendo otra historia en vez de actualizar las que ya tienes (shame on me)

Acá vengo con otro _**SPIN-OFF**_ de mi historia _**Sinking Black**_ (capítulo 5 – _**31 de Octubre**_ ), sin embargo, considero que pueden leerlo tranquilamente sin necesidad de haber visto el otro fic.

 **Advertencias** : Bleach le pertenece al señor ese que rompió mi kokoro al no revivir a Ulquiorra (reviviste a un montón de personajes inútiles… ¿Qué te costaba revivirlo a él? AU. Escenas un poco subidas de tono.

 _ **Capítulo único**_

 _ **Factorización**_

Miró la ecuación en su cuaderno pensando lo fácil que sería resolverla. Probablemente en su siguiente examen de matemáticas obtendría la calificación más alta… como siempre. Rascó su ceja blanca como la nieve fingiendo confusión. No entendía por qué él, siendo el chico más inteligente de su clase, tenía que estar en el departamento 5 pidiéndole ayuda a esa persona. ¡Ah, sí! Ya recordaba por qué.

La habitante de ese apartamento había sido su amiga desde que tenían uso de razón. Dado que su tío Ukitake debía trabajar, la abuela de la joven se había ofrecido amablemente a cuidarlo. Ella era 4 años mayor que él, pero eso nunca había sido un problema para ellos. Jugaban juntos, dormían juntos, comían sandía juntos, estudiaban juntos… Claro, eso fue hasta que ella se graduó de la escuela y comenzó a ir a la universidad. Ahora necesitaba esforzarse mucho más, ya que las asignaturas eran más difíciles y para terminar de empeorar la situación, consiguió un empleo como asistente de Sousuke Aizen el dueño del bar Las Noches, por lo que su tiempo juntos se vio severamente cortado. Por eso, cada vez que el joven tenía oportunidad, le pedía que le explicara cosas que supuestamente no entendía, para poder pasar tiempo con ella.

_ Oe… Hinamori_ dijo el peliblanco llamando la atención de la joven de cabellos castaños frente a él.

_ ¿Hnm? ¿Qué, Shiro-chan?_ preguntó ella en respuesta con una amable sonrisa.

La curvatura de sus labios y la suavidad de su voz lograron que un leve sonrojo se anidara en las mejillas del más joven.

_ ¡No me llames así, Momo-mojacamas!_ se defendió Toshiro haciendo que una leve risilla se escapara de los labios de Hinamori, lo cual ocasionó que el vello de la nuca del chico se erizara.

_ Está bien, Hitsugaya-kun_ corrigió ella mirando divertidamente a su pequeño amigo. Realmente extrañaba el tiempo que pasaban juntos.

_ ¿Se hace así…?_ preguntó el de ojos turquesas refiriéndose a la factorización de su cuaderno.

La joven se levantó de su asiento para tomar uno a su lado. Cogió el cuadernillo entre sus blancas y pequeñas manos revisando el trabajo de su amigo. Él aprovechó la cercanía para estudiar su rostro. Sus facciones eran finas y delicadas, su rostro aún era un poco aniñado para tener casi 20 años, tenía mejillas sonrosadas como un melocotón, sus ojos eran grandes y llenos de vida. Verlos directamente era como sumergirse en un mar del más dulce chocolate… y sus labios, suaves y rosas ¿a qué sabrían?

_ ¿Shiro-chan? ¿Estás bien?_ preguntó la castaña colocándose peligrosamente cerca de su cara.

Un color rojo tomate apareció en la cara de Hitsugaya Toshiro.

_ ¡Estás muy rojo! ¿Tienes fiebre?_ interrogó nuevamente Momo preocupada por el pequeño. Inocentemente colocó su frente sobre la de él. La suavidad del contacto de la aterciopelada frente de Hinamori Momo, ocasionó que un escalofrío bastante placentero recorriera el cuerpo de Histugaya Toshiro.

_ ¡B-B-Basta!_ balbuceó Toshiro levantándose de golpe y arrancándole el cuaderno de las manos. Se dirigió hasta la puerta.

_ ¿Shiro-chan?_ preguntó Momo confundida_ ¿Ocurre algo?

_ ¡Claro que no! ¡Tonta_ respondió él cerrando la puerta principal del departamento de Momo, huyendo hasta su casa… hasta la seguridad de su habitación

Una vez dentro. se sentó en su cama colocando sus manos sobre su rostro aún sonrojado. Imágenes de su querida amiga vinieron a su mente. Tocó su frente justo en el lugar donde minutos antes Hinamori había puesto la suya propia, regalándole un poco de su suavidad. Solo recordarlo hacía que su corazón se acelerara.

Miro en dirección a su entrepierna, observando su erección. El sonrojo no abandonaba su cara. Su corazón palpitaba a mil por segundo.

Lo único que podía hacer ahora era maldecir sus hormonas y al mismo tiempo, se deshacía de sus pantalones y ropa interior.

Sin embargo, mientras su mano subía y bajaba frenéticamente por su miembro desnudo, pensaba que más que a sus hormonas, debía maldecir a Momo por ser endemoniadamente suave…

 **Fin**

Awwwwww, ese Shiro-chan nos salió bien pervertido… pero entiéndanlo. ¡Está en la edad!

Cortito, pero me pareció divertido escribirlo.

Recuerda que para las personas que escribimos fic es muy importante saber las opiniones de sus lectores, por lo que los insto a dejar un amoroso review con sus críticas y dudas.

¡Un beso!


End file.
